


Nerve Stims

by Frigid



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Crack, M/M, Silly, dumb nerds getting it on, during their Pilgrimage probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigid/pseuds/Frigid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small silly drabble because I do ship these two although they're not my OTP. Set during their Pilgrimage, before Rael met Tali's mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerve Stims

Rael’s hands slide possessively over Han’s hips, pulling him closer. Han moans as the nerve stim flickers into life, sparks of pleasure running over his body. Rael pushes him against the wall, pressing his body to Han’s.

“You could have told me earlier, y’know.” Rael’s voice is heavy and low in his ear, and Han whines again. He never thought he’d hear Rael sound like _that_.

“I – _ah!_ I didn’t think you’d want me.” Rael’s fingers immediately stop moving. Han twists his head round to look at the other quarian, ready to demand him to move again, but Rael cuts him off.

“You… didn’t think I’d want you?” Rael’s voice is quiet. He sounds almost upset. Han doesn’t really know what to say. He’s never been good with explaining his feelings and that was why he’d hidden them from Rael.

“I just. Um. Well, I didn’t know if you wanted me too and I didn’t want to ruin anything if it turned out you didn’t want me –“ he’s babbling slightly now, voice higher pitched than normal. Rael cocks his head to one side, before reaching up and resting a finger against Han’s mouthpiece. The effect is lost thanks to the exosuit masks, but Han stops talking anyway.

“Guess I just have to make up for lost time then, don’t I?” Han shivers slightly at Rael’s tone of voice, before yelping as Rael drags him down onto the floor. Rael’s hands grab at his own, pulling his arms tight above his head as he lays face downwards. Keeping one hand pinning him down, Rael runs his other hand over Han’s body, feeling him twitch at his touch. He straddles Han’s hips, Han can feel how hard Rael is, rubbing up against his ass.

“Keep your hands there, Han.” It’s obviously an order, but Han is so desperate to rub and touch himself that he thinks he’s going to have serious trouble following it. Rael grips his hips, grinding faster. The nerve stim program is driving Han wild, the stimulation making him twitch and gasp for breath.

It’s been months that he’s been wanting this and he can’t hang on for long as Rael grips tight enough to bruise even through the exosuit. Han is grateful for the thick walls of their rented room that muffle his screams as he comes, Rael quickly following suit. He pants, trying to catch his breath as Rael runs his hands over Han’s back, rubbing the sore muscles gently.

“Good enough?” Rael’s voice is rough. Han sighs, twisting round to face Rael properly. He’s about to reply when Rael leans forward, circling his arms around Han and resting his mask on Han’s own.


End file.
